


「Oneshot」Don't force it

by Miringer



Series: After heists [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Heist, How Do I Tag, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), Light Angst, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miringer/pseuds/Miringer
Summary: "You know I can help you, right?""Yeah... But the same goes to you.""Touché."Or:They talk a lot after heists, trying not to touch personal topics. But there are things that can't be avoided.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: After heists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867645
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	「Oneshot」Don't force it

These kind of encounters started a while ago. After an specific heist, they decided to just start a simple talk. It wasn't something planned, it just...happened, and both sides were kind of surprised they enjoyed this meeting.

**So they did it again.**

At one point, this exchange of words weren't exception for their rivalry, at the contrary, they were now the normal thing to do.

After some conversations, both detective and phantom thieve started talking about more personal things, but even when KID knew the identity of the other, he never trusted him with his own.

And Conan understands, he knows it's hard to trust someone with something so big when you live a double life. Another reason for not asking was that he rather likes being with the thief, and touching that topic could make the other go away.

**So he doesn't force it.**

-

When they talk about themselves, it's impossible to not mention big organizations with codenames who want both of them dead. The first one to say something about them was technically KID, but it was as a question to the half child next to him.

"How did you end up like this, great detective?" Those words made the question that started the most heavy topics on their encounters. It was a big step, for both of them. It wasn't as hard as to reveal his identity, but that doesn't mean it was simple enough to not be scared, terrified about it.

"It was this or die in an amusement park. There wasn't much of an option for me." Was the first answer, vague, and the thief couldn't think of a story that could complete that sentence.

**And he didn't force it, because he knows how it feels to be close to death.**

-

The next heist they met up, the chat was really light, things like the ice cream KID ate in the morning with his friends, or how an old lady gave Conan some money because he stopped the pickpocket who attacked her. At some point, a silence ruled between both males, but before the taller could do a joke or magic trick, the little detective started talking.

"It was an organization in black, they drugged me." Out of nowhere, the information was out. He didn't expected it, but for how it looks, the other was planning to talk about it. "They think I'm dead. But they're not the only ones, a lot of people think something similar..."

KID knew the rumors, he checked the status of Kudou Shinichi online from time to time, at some point the theories about him being in a case were forgotten, and the ones claiming he could be dead took force.

And it was kind of ironic, while he was faking that KID's still alive to find the truth, the other was faking his own dead to solve a big case without putting in danger his loved ones.

Kaito just smiled, a soft "thanks" escaped his lips. It was genuine, and so was the "I should be thanking you" he recieved as an answer.

**And they didn't push another topic, because that silence was priceless.**

-

The next time the little detective went to see the thief before he escaped, he was surprised to not see KID alone. What alarmed him was the black color of the clothes weared by this new companion.

"This will be the night where the infamous phantom thief died twice" Exclaimed the guy in black. Even when he wasn't facing the detective, he could hear the smile in those words.

Conan looked around, with the help of his glasses he could spot at least two snipers ready to fire if something went wrong. It was a really tense situation, but when he looked at KID, he was wearing a perfect poker face. Was this normal to the other? Or his poker face was this good?

**The answer didn't matter right now, the important thing at the moment was taking care of the danger.**

When the tief heard the so familiar sound of a ball being filled with air, he began to move quickly towards the not so child to take him away flying after the smaller one knocked out Snake.

They landed on a safer place. KID sat down in the floor while Conan looked at him, analyzing his expression.

"They're the reason I'm having this double life" The tief said after locking eyes with the detective "I have no experience with drugs, but they destroyed my family"

That was the first time Kaito actually talked about his personal life while using the KID facade, and it felt good, a great addition to their relationship.

Conan knew better than to force those kinds of topics, but there was a thought, a memory, that never left his mind, even after the thief left and he arrieved at the agency.

**Shinichi could swear he heard a gun sound back then, before KID lost balance for a second in mid air.**

-

He couldn't leave that topic, so the next heist, he asked what happened that day.

"The shot wasn't bad aimed" The tief confessed, not without trying to avoid the topic before. "I had a bulletproof vest, so it just hurted".

The smaller one seemed relieved with the answer. The idea of KID being hurt because of him tormented his mind for a long time.

**Actually, just the idea of the other being hurt was making him feel bad.**

"I'm glad it wasn't a serious wound" Those words were obvious if you take in mind how Conan reacted before, but hearing them was different for some reason.

"And I'm happy nothing happened to you, great detective" Was the simple answer the tief gave before jumping off the roof and went away.

-

The heists passed, and a lot of topics they didn't force before started to appear in their chats, but so natural and comforting that they never left much information out. Besides KID's identity, of course.

The tief ended up telling the other the story of Pandora, a magical jewel that granted immortality, but ironically a lot of people were killed because of it. Including his father.

If Conan thought about it, he could recall a time where his father told him a similar story. A jewel of fake promises, surrounded by crime and misfortune. "Wasn't it just a myth?"

"Maybe, but people are really killing each other for it"

And they knew both of them had a point. It was probably fiction, but it doesn't matter what part of the story was true if it's ending people's lifes.

**It was kind of sad, ending that night with such a heavy topic, but at least no bullet appeared this time.**

-

They saw each other again, and again, and at some point, they started seeing each other outside of heists. Kaito would show up in disguise to pass some time with Conan.

Sometimes it was ice cream, and others it was a coffee shop, where they both switched orders so no one would stop a kid of around 8 years old to drink dark coffee. But the bests times were at parks, sitting under the shadow of a tree, enjoying the company and light topics.

Obviously, their friends started noticing how much those two went outside lately, and they asked.

**The only option was to invent a story.**

Hakuba didn't believed Kuroba, he knew something else was happening, but dropped the topic for later.

On the other side, Haibara was the only one able to get the full story, and she made sure to always tell Kudo to be careful with KID and the problems both of them attracted.

-

Months passed, and the plan to take down the black organization was completed, all they needed to do was a date to start moving.

Before starting, Conan decided to go one last time to a heist to see KID, and maybe say goodbye if the plan goes wrong.

He sat down on the roof pointed out in the card made by the tief, waiting.

When KID arrived, a smile appeared in his face.

"You were almost late"

"But I wasn't"

The taller one took the place next to the little detective, the eyes of both were locked on the full moon above them.

"The plan to take down the organization is done" Conan said. After hearing this, KID's look changed fast in direction of the smaller one. "They're waiting for me to put a date, I was thinking next week".

Both of them knew what it meant, there's a chance for the detective to never return. And this fact terrified the thief, a reaction hidden behind his poker face.

"You know I can help you, right?"

"Yeah... But the same goes to you."

"Touché."

KID knew Conan had a point, he would never involve the other one on his problems. And no matter what he thinks, the only option was to not incist.

"And hey, KID?"

While saying this, all the detective's atention was on the thief.

"I need to tell you something, but before that, I will ask you to wait for Shinichi, allright?"

"I will wait for the great detective to come back, then"

They both stared at the sky, just waiting for the time they had left to end, trying to enjoy even the last second together.

**"Good bye, then" Said Conan.**

**"See you later, detective"**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic here! And I don't know why I decided to do it in english even when it's not my main. Sorry for any typo/grammatical error!
> 
> I was actually writing a closed ending to this one shot, but then decided it was better without it. Depending on how people react, I might update this with the planned ending.
> 
> See you soon~ (Maybe)


End file.
